


Action (Security Breach Day 2)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Security Breach Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Eventual Romance, F/F, security breach week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: The hacker has another run in with the security chief and this one gets heated, and by heated I mean justice raining down on Sombra as she tries to flee from Fareeha Amari after Talon has just busted Akande out of the max security prison.





	Action (Security Breach Day 2)

Content: SFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah

Day 2 Prompt: Action

Rocket after rocket exploded on the rooftop as she weaved her way between them trying to avoid a deadly blow from the Helix guard flying above her. It seemed almost impossible to hack when she was busy trying not to trip over rubble or stumble into an explosion. She was running low on ammo. She wasn’t hitting much since she couldn’t turn around to fire long enough. She knew some of shots were making contact, but not nearly enough of them.

One wrong step and she went crashing to the ground. The guard was out of rockets and had decided dropping down on her would be the best move. It was then that she realized she’d been fighting Fareeha Amari. The hacker gritted her teeth as the security chief pinned her to the floor. They’d been fighting for what was starting to feel like forever.

She was losing and she knew it. Her violet colored eyes narrowed to near slits as she stared up at the Amari. She couldn’t move. The weight of her suit was too much for her to flip them over. It was starting to look like the end of the road for her until a flash of recognition seemed to pass over Fareeha’s face, visible through the broken visor.

“You’re that woman from the bar. Camilla?” She looked surprised and then angry when Sombra smirked sheepishly.

“Hola.”

“You lied to me!” The security chief growled at the woman beneath her. “We had slept together!”

“Sorry. You were really good though. We should do it again sometime.” Sombra didn’t sound sorry at all and her charm didn’t amuse the Amari at all. Time was ticking and the hacker needed to catch up to the rest of her team before they took off on the drop ship.

She needed to think quickly if she was going to worm her way out of this one. She reached her hands up to hack the suit but they were quickly pinned above her head as Fareeha leaned down to growl at her. “Don’t even think of it little fox. You’re not going anywhere.”

“We’ll see about that pajarita.” Sombra said before surging forward and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. It was enough to knock the security chief off guard so the she could free her hands. She moved them to the chest plate of her suit initiating a hack. The suit froze up allowing the hacker to squirm her way out from under Fareeha.

“Dammit. You little vixen.” She hissed as she watched Sombra get away while waiting for her systems to reboot.

“I’ll call you tonight amiga.” She said with a grin while dusting off her jacket and retrieving her gun. “Don’t take it personally. I’m just doing my job.”

The hacker disappeared into her camo leaving Fareeha stuck there looking like a damned fool. It was embarrassing, and she knew there would be repercussions for all of the prisoners freed by her letting her guard down around the hacker.

She should’ve known better than to trust a girl with such a pretty face hitting on her at the bar. It wasn’t long before her men came rushing over to help her up while the drop ship flew off into the distance. It was too late. They’d gotten away.

Fin.


End file.
